The Big Blue Escape
by Anthony Silva
Summary: A young boy from the 1930's meets the Doctor while on the run. Thanks to Norah Rose for the help!
1. Chapter 1

"Idiot!" I thought to myself, "You're an idiot!" Then I tripped and fell, rolling across the dusty ground. I looked up and saw a ditch four yards away and knew I had to get to it to hide. So, I quickly jumped up and made a mad dash toward it, hoping that once I was lying in the bottom of it he wouldn't be able to see me.

I'm getting ahead of myself, maybe you would understand better if I started from the beginning. My name is Eli Eugene Davis, I'm the son of two poor farmers form Oklahoma. We left for Washington DC because the dust storms were swallowing us alive. My mother got sick and died on the journey here, and my father passed away shortly after we arrived. He was just found dead, for no reason one morning. He was healthy as a horse; he just died. Either way, they're both gone, and now I have to fend for myself on the streets. I can't get a job, and I can't go anywhere, so my only source of food is whatever I can take from the street venders.

It's been about two months since then, and I've had several adventures traveling the city; moving from alleyway to alleyway scavenging through the garbage for anything to eat. Every once in a while if I absolutely couldn't find anything I would grab something off a street vendor's cart and run. That's what I did today, and it was what seemed to be the worst idea I had ever had. The vendor I had taken the chicken from saw me as I started to run. This had happened before but never before had the vendor done more than yell at me. But this guy grabbed a crowbar that he had used to open a crate earlier and started to chase me.

So now you're pretty much all caught up, I'm running, he is chasing me, blah blah blah. I decided to lie in the ditch as still and quietly as possible to try and avoid being seen. I heard his footsteps growing closer and closer but I don't dare turn my heard to see if he can see me. That's when I realized, I had stolen a whole chicken feathers included. I had lead him right to me, the feathers would be my downfall.

As quietly as I could I started to stand up to try and sneak away before he saw the feathers leading straight to me. I was almost away, heading toward the nearest alley when he was me.

"There you are!" he said as he turned to finally catch me.

I took off into the dark, running full speed, hoping that there would be an opening soon. As I smashed my face into a wall I realized "Oh, this must be a dead end." Then I also realized that I had no escape from my pursuer. As my eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, I saw the vendor slowly approaching me. He smiled cruelly with the crowbar held threateningly in his hands.

"Now I've got you." he said "Now I'll show you how I handle grubby little thieves like you."

Then a strange whooshing noise started echoing through the night, and the strangest thing I have ever seen happened right in front of me. At first I thought it was some sort of strange noise that happens in the city, like the constant beeping horns on the automobiles. But then I saw the fear and confusion in the vendor's eyes and knew that we were both about to be in for a surprise. The whooshing grew louder and louder, as it did a strange blue box started to appear between the man and me. Suddenly the whoosh stopped and the door creaked open, as it did the silhouette of the strangest and most wonderful man I have ever met stepped out.

He wore bright red shoes with white toes on them, which clashed horribly with the rest of his outfit. He had a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a blue tie, and a long brown trench coat. His hair looked like he had just stepped out of one of the swirling dust clouds back home. His glasses were extremely odd since one lens was bright red, the other blue. "Well," he said, "this certainly isn't ancient Rome!" I don't think I realized just how odd what he had just said was until later, though which was probably good since I was already in shock.

Then the man who was chasing me did exactly did exactly what most humans do when they don't understand something, he attacked. He charged forward toward the big blue box with the crowbar raised over his head, ready to come down and cause monumental damage. The box-man, because I didn't know what else to call him, turned just as he approached the box. The vendor brought his weapon down with all his might, which I can imagine was quite a lot since he was not a small man. I waited to see what damage he had done, but instead the force of his attack was thrown back at him, not even scratching the box.

Suddenly the world grew still and silent, the attacker dropped the crowbar and just stood there stupidly staring at the box-man confused about what had just happened. Then I witnessed what I would later know as the most dangerous force in the universe. The box-man stood silently, anger building around him and rage beginning to glow in his eyes burning like 3000 suns. This was a fury of a like I had never seen exist.

The box-man stepped forward, causing my fearful pursuer to stumble backward, tripping over his own makeshift weapon. They both just stared at each other, and if I didn't know any better I would've said both were staring into the other's soul, sizing up just how they would react. Then the box-man spoke in a cold and calm voice, like I had never heard and pray I never hear again.

"I'm the Doctor, I have traveled through all of space and time. Armies have fled at the sight of me, I have faced monsters of the like you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. And you have just attacked my one possession, my TARDIS, without any reason. This is your one warning; you will not receive another. If you ever cross me again you will regret it for the rest of eternity. So, I suggest you leave before I change my mind."

The attacker scrambled to his feet and ran away as quickly as he could, not looking back once as he ran. The box-man watched him go, and as soon as the attacker was out of sight he was immediately calm. He then turned to me, cocked his head to the side and asked in a confused tone, "Now, what's your name, where are your parents, and why are you holding a dead chicken?"

"Eli" I said, "Eli Davis. M-my parents are dead now. And I sorta took the chicken from that man so I could eat."

"Oh, well enjoy your chicken I guess." He said as he turned to go back into his box.

Then another silhouette appeared behind him in the doorway, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen stepped outside.

"Doctor, what's taking so lo- oh, well this certainly isn't Ancient Rome!" she said.

She looked about twenty years old; her hair was blonde and fell perfectly onto her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled the most wonderful smile.

"Oh, hello!" She said in her strange accent. "Who are you?"

"Eli, Eli Davis." I replied

"Well it's nice to meet you Eli. Where are your parents?" She asked.

"He said they're dead." The box-man, or as I now knew to call him Doctor, replied. "And we should get going." He continued.

"Why don't you come with us then Eli?" the woman asked.

The Doctor started to say something to her, but as soon as he opened his mouth she shot him a look as if to say 'Don't you dare leave without him'.

To which he quickly said, "Yeah Eli, come on! Just follow Rose; she'll fill you in on everything."

And so the adventures began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch your step." Said Rose as she stepped in the blue box. "And welcome to the TARDIS!"

As I stepped in I what I saw left me truly speechless the one thing I could manage to say was "I-it's bigger on the inside." When I looked up I saw them both looking at me smiling expectantly as if they knew exactly what I was about to say.

"Alright Eli," The Doctor said "All of time and space, where do you want to start?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, then I remembered what both of them had said when they first stepped out of the TARDIS about Rome. "You mean this is a time machine?" I asked.

The Doctor smiled a big toothy grin. "Yes" he replied "yes I can take you anywhere you want to go past present or future."

I immediately started thinking of all the places we could go, all the things about my life I could change. No more being and orphan we couldn't cure my mother of course, there was no helping that, but we could find what ever had killed my father! I could travel back and warn my family about the terrible times ahead, then we could find some way to get rich before everything went bad. But then I looked up from my brain storm, up into the face of the Doctor and realized I had been thinking out loud. The sadness in both the Doctor's and Rose's eyes was overwhelming to me. Now they knew my story, now they knew why I didn't even think before coming with them. But I still didn't know theirs.

"No." the Doctor said shortly "We can't do that. I'm sorry, I am so sorry but that would change too much. If we did that it would cause a paradox, where you wouldn't even exist." He looked down at his feet then glanced at Rose before turning back to me "Believe me, I of all people know what it's like to be alone. And I know how badly you want to go and fix it all, but believe me when I say it can't be done."

Somehow I had known this; that it was all too good to be true, but my heart wouldn't give up just yet. There had to be something I could do, but for now I'll just wait.

"Time isn't the only thing we can travel through though Eli," said Rose hoping to brighten the grim situation that had so quickly arisen "go outside and pick any star in the sky and we can go there!"

"That's right!" The Doctor finished suddenly cheerful again "Any star in the sky, except not actually because if we did go to a star we would burn up, so naturally when you do pick a star I'll take us to the nearest friendly planet to that star! And I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Clueless to what he could possibly be talking about I turned to Rose. "Yes," she replied "we've talked about this. Stop rambling on and on like that, it's not good for your lungs!"

"Or for those of us who have no idea what you're talking about." I added.

"Oh, I like him!" Exclaimed Rose. "He can help me keep your head from getting so big it explodes!"

"Great, two of you." The Doctor said in what I hoped was a sarcastic voice, "Twice the smart comments to put up with." At this point I started to feel worried he didn't like me until he looked up form the console he had been flipping switches on to see me. "Now back to me original question, where to first?"


End file.
